Mach III
by Maggax
Summary: When Team Dark is sent to retrieve a Chaos Emerald from a Dark Egg Legion Base, they get a bit more than they bargained for: An E-Series Super Weapon. And when his partners prove to not be strong enough, it's up to Omega to save the world.
1. Prologue

Mach III

by: Maggax

September 6

3:00 AM

E-123 Omega walked down the deserted hallway. His scanner started to pick up something. It was coming from a door to the left of him. He punched through the doorway. This was it. Was the thing in this room the light at the end of the tunnel? Could Omega's long search finally be at an end? The room was pitch black, forcing Omega to turn on his night vision. He followed the signal to the middle of the room. He was right on top of it. Or right below it. He blasted the roof of the room with his arm cannon. He flew through the newly made hole in it. The first thing he saw was the broken remains of what seemed to be an upgraded E-105 Zeta. It was completely destroyed. Gamma had already been here. Omega cursed himself for getting his hopes up. Of course Zeta wouldn't be intact. Gamma had destroyed every E-series robot that had ever been recorded. If only Gamma were still around to help him. He had to find a newly made E-series robot. A robot created _after_ Gamma's death. Omega would have winced. The memories of him completely annihilating his brother made him feel the same feeling he felt when he did the deed. Remorse. If only he could have controlled himself then, maybe Gamma would still... Omega shook his head. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about Gamma, he was supposed to be thinking about the problem at hand. There was nothing here and Rouge would be wondering where he was if he didn't get back to the base by 4:00. That's when she gets back from her moonlight flights. He dropped down the hole he had made and started to walk back down the path from where he came. This signal was a fake. That thought stopped Omega. Signal? An E-series would have to be intact to emit a signal. He went back up through the hole one more time. Though he had failed his mission to find at least _one_ E-series robot still intact, he wondered what in the world would make a signal? He spotted it. It looked like a metal water bottle with a blue light bulb where the lid would be. The light was on. That was it. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't here when Gamma came. He put the... whatever it was, into a small cloth pouch and walked back to where he had entered.

September 6

5:43 AM

Omega stared at the strange metal contraption through a micro-scope. He had been doing so for about an hour. He fidgeted with it with a screwdriver. Their seemed to be absolutely no way to see what was inside of it without completely destroying it. He crushed the screw driver and pounded the table. Things were so much more simple when he had no soul. He always thought of his soul as a weakness. Originally, he thought it was because it stopped him from killing Shadow the Hedgehog. Then, as time went on, he started to feel bad about the lives he destroyed with his hands. He punched himself. _Stop thinking that way!_, he thought. He was under Dr. Eggman's control then. He had no control over his own actions. But that still wasn't an excuse for what he did to... he punched himself again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said behind him.

He turned around to see the Commander.

"Commander!" Omega said, saluting.

"There is no need for that," Commander said.

"You can continue whatever you were doing, just don't hit yourself. I wouldn't want you to be weakened on your mission tomorrow," Commander said.

"I thought our next mission was in October," Omega said, dropping his hand to his side

"Hmm? Didn't Rouge tell you? We recently discovered a Dark Egg Legion Facility in the Ice Cap Zone," Commander filled in.

"It must have slipped her mind," Omega said.

"Must have," Commander said, walking out of the room.

_Why didn't Rouge tell me?_ was the only thought Omega had as he went to his recharge chambers.


	2. The Spy

September 7

10:00 AM

Omega sat in the helicopter as it flew over the Ice Cap Zone. Omega called to mind the last time he had been here. He looked over at Shadow the Hedgehog who was sitting next to him. The first time they met was burned into his mind. Shadow had been talking Gamma into joining G.U.N. when he had crashed through the trees, guns blazing. His thoughts were interrupted by the Commander.

"Your mission is to infiltrate a Dark Egg Legion base somewhere in the Zone. You are to shut down the operation AND retrieve the Chaos Emerald they are using to power the base," the Commander said over the howling winds.

"No problem," Shadow said.

"Good luck, Team Dark," Commander said.

And with that, Team Dark jumped out of the helicopter and into Dark Egg Legion territory. Shadow hit the fresh powder snow lightly. Omega made a three foot crater in the ground.

"Where's the base, big guy?" Rouge asked, not bothering to look at Omega.

"Three miles South of here. If we start now and run, we should be there in 10 minutes," Omega calculated.

"We need to be quiet, or we'll be completely destroyed by Dark Egg Legionnaires," Rouge said.

"Well, then we'll walk," Shadow said.

September 7

11:07 AM

Omega treaded through the thick snow. They had been walking for about an hour. The snow had been slowing them down. Something moved behind them. Omega stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"We're being followed," Omega whispered as he started to move again.

"What are we going to do about it?" Rouge asked.

"Just act as if we don't he's there," Shadow whispered.

"Or we could pretend we were going to stop, let him catch up and counterattack," Omega suggested.

"Alright, let's stop here," Shadow said loudly.

They each sat down. Omega tried to keep his eye on the spy without letting him know that they know that he's there. Shadow took out some bread and broke it in half. The spy inched closer. He handed some to Rouge. The spy got closer. Shadow and Rouge started to eat the bread. The spy was three feet behind Omega, waiting behind a tree.

Shadow shouted to the others, "Now!"

Omega turned around and blasted the tree with his arm cannon. The spy jump to the side as the tree came pounding into the ground.

"Wait a second..." Rouge said, letting her guard down.

The spy pulled out what seemed to be a crossbow. He shot three shots. Omega dodged them all and jumped at him firing shots of his own. The spy took cover behind a rock. Shadow jumped behind the rock, a Chaos Spear in his hand.

"Croikey!" a voice said behind the rock.

He was from Downunda. The accent was clear. Shadow emerged from behind the rock, a skunk in his other hand. The skunk was wearing a mask. The only real way he could tell it was a skunk is because of his tail. _A skunk from Downunda?_ Omega thought.

"Who are you?" Omega said walking forward so that he was in front of the spy.

"I ain't 'ere to hurt ya, Mate," the spy said.

"Tell us who you are or you will be destroyed," Omega said, aiming his arm cannon at the spy.

"Wait!" Rouge cried out.

She took of the mask he was wearing, revealing the skunk's face.

"Rouge?" the spy puzzled.

"Geoffrey St. John?"


	3. Campfire Stories

September 7,

12:03

Omega, Shadow, Rouge, and Geoffrey St. John all sat in a circle with a campfire in the middle.

"So, wait, you two know each other?" Shadow puzzled.

"We did the Mogul case together," Geoffrey said.

"And it was just a coincidence you were taking a stroll the Ice Cap Zone at the same time we were," Omega said.

"Fraid it is, Mate," Geoffrey said taking a bite out of the bread he was holding.

"Then, what were you doing here?" Rouge said.

"Ah, can't tell you that, love," Geoffrey said.

"Why not?" Rouge asked.

"Let me guess," Shadow said, "confidential?"

"Well, actually, I'd be embarrassed if I did," Geoffrey said, blushing.

"All the more reason to get an answer," Rouge said.

Geoffrey and Rouge both laughed for what seemed like forever when Omega broke in.

"Could you two stop flirting for four seconds and tell me what is going on?" Omega yelled.

"I'm married, Mate, " Geoffrey said, looking Omega in the eye.

"Which is why you should start talking," Omega said as he aimed his arm cannon at Geoffrey.

"Croikey!" Geoffrey cried.

"Start talking, St. John," Omega said.

"Stop!" Rouge cried out as she kicked Omega's arm away.

Omega retaliated with a punch that sent Rouge flying into a tree. Geoffrey started shooting bolts at Omega. They had no effect. Omega started to shoot at Geoffrey with his arm cannon's. Geoffrey provided to be too fast. He dodged each shot as if it were nothing. Geoffrey made his way up to Omega and punched him in the gut.

"Ow!" Geoffrey cried as he stumbled back from his self induced pain.

Omega took careful aim at Geoffrey, who was now sitting still, distracted by the pain in his hand. Omega shot, and then when it was about to hit him, it disappeared.

"What the..." Omega said.

"Fighting isn't going to solve anything!" Shadow said.

"How did you..." Geoffrey stuttered.

"Chaos Control. It's a technique I have that can teleport me, or anything I want, to wherever I want," Shadow said as he walked in between the two.

Shadow fell to the ground.

"Shadow!" Omega cried as he ran to Shadow's side.

"Unfortunately, It takes up a lot of energy if I don't have a Chaos Emerald," Shadow said weakly.

Shadow passed out.

"A 84% chance of me being suspended for 2 weeks," Omega said.

"To bad, Mate," Geoffrey said, shaking his head, "luckily, I'm off duty so I don't get punished."

"The last time I knocked him out, I was assigned to destroy my brother," Omega recalled.

"Harsh, Mate. The toughest assignment I had to do was blow up a train that was carrying a medicine that could save my cousin," Geoffrey said.

"Why were you assigned that?" Omega said.

"Unfortunately, it was also carrying explosives. Why were you assigned to destroy your brother?" Geoffrey asked.

"He went rouge. Dr. Eggman couldn't have a rouge robot running about," Omega said.

"Dr. Eggman?" Geoffrey puzzled.

"I was under his control, then," Omega said.

The memory burned in the back of his mind.

_While you are a walking arsenal, I am a silent assailant_, Gamma had said

_But, your right, G.U.N. will need more than me_, Gamma said as Omega got up

_Finally admitting defeat? I'll make worth your while by completely destroying your remains!_ Omega remembered saying as he pulled out his full arsenal.

He didn't dare try to remember more. He knew what happened next. He didn't want to remember it. Omega had owed it all Gamma. And what did he do? Omega tried to dismiss the thought as he built a shelter for the night.


	4. Memories

September 7,

10:32 PM

Omega trudged through the snow. It was around here somewhere. He saw it. Ten rocks in an exact circle with a smoldering crater in the middle no bigger than three feet. He walked down to it. He ripped out a branch of the nearest tree and stuck it in the middle of the crater. On it he tied a small, red piece of metal with some cloth from Omega's curtains. He knelt down before the crater. _I'm sorry_, he thought. He looked at the smoldering crater once more before walking back to camp.

4 Years Ago,

12:45 N

Omega took off the Eggbase roof. _I could take on Sonic the Hedgehog,_ Omega thought. _I was originally built to combat Sonic. And now I'm sent off to do errands for a fat man? Who does he think he is? I shouldn't be chasing down stupid robots, I should be fighting Sonic the Hedgehog! So what if I'm forced to do everything Eggman says, I should just abandon this mission and go after Sonic. It would show Doc that I can take care of a simple blue Hedgehog. Then again, this is my brother we are talking about here. He might actually prove to be a challenge, seeing that he took down E-101 Beta with its upgrades. Yeah, I'll go and take care of that stupid robot. If he's too easy, I'll dispose of him quickly and then continue to find and destroy Sonic the Hedgehog! If he's too hard, well, then I'll have someone even stronger than Sonic to destroy!_ Omega saw the Ice Cap Zone. He dropped down into the icy woods, creating a small dent in the ground. He activated his scanner. A small blip came up. Two of them. One coming closer to the other. _Did Eggman send someone else to find the stupid robot? _Omega thought. Omega sped up by activating his jets. He was almost upon them. The two had met. They must have been talking. He was there only one little group of trees left. He deactivated his engines and used the momentum of the jets to ram the trees out of the way and attack a Shadow the Hedgehog who was in mid-sentence, talking to Gamma.

September 7

11:12

Omega walked into the campsite.

"Where were you, Mate?" Geoffrey asked, who was sitting on a tree branch above Omega.

"None of your business," Omega said, continuing inside his tent.

"I lost someone once," Geoffrey said.

"And why should I care about this?" Omega said as he continued to open the flap to his tent.

"Because we both lost someone due to our own actions," Geoffrey said.

Omega stopped.

"Who told you about Gamma?" Omega said, turning around.

"You did, just now," Geoffrey said.

Omega raised his arm cannon.

"Dammit, St. John! Tell me the truth," Omega said.

"Just that. You take a wild guess and someone just may say your guess is right without even knowing it," Geoffrey said with a grin.

Omega lowered his arm cannon.

"It's not nice to lie, you know," Omega said.

"I didn't, I was telling the truth. My father, Ian St. John, was killed in a plane crash," Geoffrey said.

"How was that your fault?" Omega asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that it was," Geoffrey said.

"That's doesn't even make any sense," Omega said.

"How so?" Geoffrey asked.

"You can't blame yourself for something you don't even know if it's yours to blame," Omega said.

"You can. Doesn't mean that it has to make sense, though," Geoffrey said.

"You amaze me in ways unimaginable," Omega said.

"I can sometimes do that, Mate," Geoffrey said.

Omega turned to go inside his tent, but then turned to Geoffrey.

"What do you know about technology?" Omega asked.

"It depends on the kind of technology," Geoffrey said.

"Well, come and take a look at it," Omega said.

4 Years Ago,

1:56 PM

Omega sat in his recharge chambers. He could hear their voices talking outside. He stood, walked over to the door and put his ear to it.

"And if that's not all, half of Omega's weight is purely ammo!" A voice was saying.

"Sounds like you made quite the catch, Shadow," another voice said.

The one who must have been Shadow said, "Yeah, but that isn't an excuse for me not to have been able to save Gamma."

Omega stopped listening. _Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega working together. I must be having a nightmare,_ Omega thought. Omega walked back to his seat in the middle of the chambers. Remorse was still flowing into him. It had been ever since he blasted Gamma to pieces. Omega looked at his hands. _Is that what I was made for? _Omega thought. His thoughts were interrupted when a middle-aged man opened the door.

"Alright, it's time to see what you can do," the Man said.

September 7,

11:43

Geoffrey picked up the metal contraption. He examined it closely.

"You can't open it?" Geoffrey said.

"Not without completely destroying it," Omega said.

"Well, we'll have to get Robotnik himself here if were to know what this thing is, Mate," Geoffrey said.

"Damn..." Omega said.

"Oh, well, Mate. We need to focus at the problem at hand, right, Mate?" Geoffrey asked.

"I suppose so," Omega said.

Geoffrey yawned.

"Get a good night's sleep, Mate. You'll need it," Geoffrey said.

Geoffrey left the tent, leaving Omega to his thoughts. _Robotnik himself, hmm?_


	5. Sicron Bladius

September 10,

2:32 PM

Sicron Bladius stood in the Dark Egg Legion base. He looked upon the new secret weapon. It was magnificent. This would surely be the answer to their problems. Lord Eggman was a genius. Using the Dark Egg Legion while also creating new robots. Bladius used his cyborg eye to zoom in on the project. He lifted his right robotic arm to stroke his long grey beard. His robotic legs carried him to one of the soldiers working on the project.

"What are you doing?" Bladius asked the soldier.

"I am attaching the Bio-Metal to the exo-skeleton of the robot, sir," the soldier said, saluting.

Bladius started to hum. He loved humming. He didn't know why. He just liked to hum. A certain tune, in fact. He didn't even know where he learned the tune. But for some strange reason, he liked it. It was his favorite tune. It made him feel happy. It was strange. Bladius never felt happy. His soldiers knew that first hand. He walked up to Furino, the project manager.

"How long until completion, Furino?" Bladius asked.

"2 Days, sir!" Furino replied.

"Interesting..." Bladius said, walking back to the main chamber.

The main chamber was also known as the Computer room. That was because it was where the main terminal was. Bladius strode up to the terminal, typing in a few keys for the password.

"How may I serve you, Master Bladius," the Computer said.

"How long until the intruders arrive?" Bladius asked.

The Computer started to process the data.

"ETA 1 Day," the Computer replied.

"Damn... Computer, send the intruders a little welcome gift," Bladius said.

"Your wish is my command," the Computer said.

"Send them... 1000," Bladius continued.

September 10,

3:01 PM

Omega dragged his feet through the snow with ease. He was a powerhouse, he could do that.

"Wait up!" He heard Geoffrey say.

Omega turned around and waited. Five minutes later, Geoffrey walked up to them.

"How can you walk in this stuff?" Geoffrey asked.

"I'm a powerhouse, I can do that," Omega said.

Omega's radar started bleeping like mad.

"Behind us!" Omega said, firing off two shots behind him instinctively.

Omega had missed, and for almost an entire millisecond he was happy he did when he saw who it was. A red robot stood before them, much like Omega, but sort of lighter looking.

"Gamma..." Omega breathed.

"Analyzing visual data... E-123 Omega, Shadow the Hedgehog, Geoffrey St. John, and Rouge the Bat," Gamma said.

"How did you survive?" Shadow asked, bewildered.

"Analyzing signal readings..." Gamma said.

But then Omega saw something. Two guns for hands? Gamma had one gun and one hand. Had he been upgraded?

"E-123 Omega permitting strong signal..." Gamma said.

Omega saw another thing. On Gamma's side, there was a 102. His serial number. But on this robot, he had a 1000. _Oh no,_ Omega thought.

"He will be destroyed!" E-1000 said, firing off two long energy beams.

Omega dodged to the side, raised his two arm cannons and fired. E-1000 was blown to smithereens. _That was too easy. His armor was weaker than Gamma's AND his weapon wasn't as fast or powerful,_ Omega thought. Not that Gamma's original gun could do any real damage other than knock Omega down. Omega's radar went crazy again. Five more E-1000's jumped in around them. Omega used a split second of his time to use some energy and improved his radar's power. His radar nearly blew up. There were Thousands of E-1000's everywhere. They were facing an army.

"E-1000 are everywhere!" Omega said, "We're fighting an army!"

"Give me some time to charge, and I'll reduce these bucket of bolts to nothingness!" Shadow replied.

Omega activated his full arsenal, opening latches on his chest for machine guns to pop out. Shotguns on his shoulders, missile launchers for hands, laser eyes, and finally, automatic mine dispensers on his feet. He was living up to what Gamma called him; _Walking Arsenal._ Omega started to mow down the robots with ease, but he soon became surrounded. Then he heard the words he had been waiting for.

"Chaos... Blast!" Shadow yelled, releasing an explosion of chaos energy.

Omega took cover.

September 10,

4:21 PM

Bladius slammed his hands into the Computer keyboard. _How could this have happened? My spies are telling me there was an explosion? What kind of power are they capable of? _Bladius thought. Furino strode in.

"Master Bladius, we've received reports that the project should be finished approximately half an hour after the agents reach here," Furino said.

"Well, then, we should prepare for battle! Equip every soldier a weapon! They won't live to see another day..." Bladius said, stroking his beard.

Bladius smiled. All he needed to do was hold off the stupid agents for 30 minutes. How hard could that be? A lot harder than Bladius thought.


	6. Project: Mach III

3 Years Ago,

11:56

"Sicyut! Sicyut, where are you?" Mary called.

"Whatever is the matter, Mary?" A man asked.

"I can't find Sicyut! It's lunch time and he still isn't home," Mary said.

"Don't worry, I'll find him," the man said, starting to hum on his way out the door

The man was a Dingo. A Great War veteran. He had to leave the army because of his arm. It was unfortunately cut off during the Great War. The case was so severe, he had to quit the army immediately if he didn't want to die. He still trained though, should he ever get a robotic arm one day.

"Sicyut! Sicyut!" the Dingo said.

He heard voices. He dodged behind a tree. He looked around the back of the tree to see two Echidnas walking down the woods path.

"Where's the prisoner?" One asked.

"Back at the camp. No one will be able to find him without this map," the other Echidna said.

They were both out, the map was in the Dingo's hand, and he started to follow the directions of the map all within 5 seconds. Soon, he found a small Echidna camp. He saw in the middle, tied to a tree was Sicyut. The Dingo jumped out and started to make his way through the mass of Echidnas toward his son. He felt something shoot into his neck. He pulled out what seemed to be a dart. His vision blurred and he passed out at the sound of an Echidna saying something about a Legion.

2 years in the future, Sicron Bladius woke up.

1 Year Ago,

3:09 AM

Bladius picked up the document. He opened it. Blue was stained all over the paper, with a text of white. _Blueprints._ Bladius thought. He walked into the main chamber.

"Computer, would you mind making a copy of this and sending it to Furino?" Bladius asked casually.

"Of course, sir," the Computer said, sending out a robot arm to take the blueprints from Bladius.

"Would you like some coffee?" a man said behind Bladius.

Bladius turned around to see Furino holding a cup of coffee.

"No thanks," Bladius said.

A robot arm handed the blueprints to each of them.

"A new project?" Furino asked.

"Straight from Lord Eggman himself," Bladius said.

The two looked over the plans.

"Wait, what's that?" Furino asked.

"What's what?" Bladius asked.

"This part right here."

"What about it?"

"It looks like a light bulb."

"Oh, that? That's the quantum power supply."

"Quantum power? Why does it need quantum power?"

"It's going to have quantum laser blasters implanted into its hands."

"Oh... ok."

Furino was silent for 10 seconds.

"I think I've seen this robot before," Furino said

"Where?" asked Bladius.

"Hold on a sec, can I use the main terminal?" asked Furino.

"Sure," Bladius said.

Furino walked up to the Computer.

"Computer, look up the name E-101 Beta."


	7. Containment

September 11,

7:43

Omega snapped his fingers in from of Shadow's face. Still out cold.

"If he keeps on using attacks like that, It'll kill him!" Rouge said.

"It's not likely. But he will be locked in a coma for a few months if he uses anything more than a Chaos Spear," Omega said, checking Shadow's vitals.

"We should get a move on," Geoffrey said.

"Not yet, we need Shadow to rest," Omega said.

"Well, then carry him!" Geoffrey snapped.

"Who said you were in charge!" Omega screamed, "You- You're not even a part of this team. You're not even supposed to be here!"

"I'm a part of the King's Secret Service, that outranks G.U.N. by a long shot!" Geoffrey returned.

"The King doesn't matter to me. What does matter to me is the fact that G.U.N. is doing ten times the work to stop Eggman than the Service!" Omega said, returning to aiding to Shadow.

There was silence for so long it seemed to last forever. The only noise other than Omega tending to Shadows needs. Then Geoffrey broke the silence by simply walking away. He didn't talk to anyone. He just left back the way he came.

3 Years Ago

3:23

Sicyut tried to get on his feet. He couldn't. His hands were tied to the ground, making him unable to move.

"Let me outa here!" Sicyut yelled, his voice echoing.

"Shut up!" The guard replied.

Sicyut had to think of a way out. Otherwise his father would be in a coma forever. He looked around him. Just an old grimy jail cell. The jail door opened. A guard walked in. He set a steaming plate of rice in front of him.

"Dinner time," the guard said.

"I can't reach it," Sicyut said.

"I know," the guard said, closing the door.

Sicyut could hear the guard laughing outside his cell. It seemed like hours before the door opened again. An albino echidna walked in. He was wearing a dark cape that encircled his entire body so it was impossible to see what else he looked like. He had black eyes with gold pupils and yellow irises, and had a tiny pair of glasses crouched on the tip of his nose.

"What do you want?" Sicyut asked the echidna.

The echidna said nothing. He just crouched down, unlocked the chains and left a bowl of soup for him. The echidna then walked out. Sicyut immediately went for the door. It was locked. _Damn._ Sicyut thought. He walked back to the bowl of soup. He put a finger in and tasted it. He then remembered how starving he was. He gobbled down the soup fast. It filled him up fast. He was too busy eating to notice the albino echidna had reentered.

"Don't eat it all at the same time. You'll burst," the echidna said.

"Who are you?" Sicyut said, wiping some soup from his mouth.

"You can call me Albion," the echidna said.

"That's not your real name. That's the echidna capital," Sicyut said.

"Well educated, I see," the echidna said, "Doctor, then,"

"Dr. Eggman?" Sicyut said bewildered.

"Apparently not educated on things not related to dingoes and echidnas," the echidna said, frowning.

"Well, who are you?" Sicyut asked.

"I will tell you, if you don't say any of this to anyone!" echidna said, moving toward the dingo.

He took out a flashlight and said, "I'm going to look in your ear."

"What?" Sicyut said confused.

"I'm a doctor sent in to check on you. Now turn to the side," the echidna said.

Sicyut did as he said. The echidna flashed the light in his ear. Sicyut felt something drop into his ear, causing Sicyut to lurch back.

"What was that?" Sicyut asked, afraid he might already know the answer.

"Nothing," the echidna said, standing up.

He moved toward the door.

"Wait. You didn't tell me your name!" Sicyut said.

The echidna stopped, turned around and said, "Dr. Finitevus."

September 11,

10:56

_Stupid Omega. We could have gotten there a lot faster if he would've just listened to me. It's not that I want Shadow to die or anything. It's just that I want to get there faster. I wish he could understand that._ Geoffrey thought.

Geoffrey's thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling, "You there! Hands up!"

Geoffrey looked around him to see he was surrounded by people in dark robes, with hoods pulled over their faces. What Geoffrey was worrying about was the fact they were holding Mako 56 Rifles. Those things could blow up a steel wall, who knows what it could do to a person. Geoffrey did as he was told. He wasn't in favor of getting blown up. Who were these guys? His question was answered when one of the men grabbed his arms and cuffed them. His grasp felt like steel. Literally, it felt like a big metal hand. He realized he had been captured. And not just by anyone. He had been captured by the Dark Egg Legion.


	8. The Shadow Legion

September 12,

3:56 AM

Geoffrey St. John was thrown into what looked like a fancy conference room. A voice at the end of one side of the table said to sit down. Geoffrey sat at the other end. The chair of whoever was sitting was turned so that the back of the chair was facing him.

"Geoffrey St. John. Your file is impressive," the voice said.

"Well, thanks, Mate," Geoffrey said, "And you must be the leader of this Dark Egg Legion Chapter."

"Wrong."

"Second-in-command?"

"Nope."

"Engineer?"

"Unfortunately not."

"Middle man?"

"I wish."

"Janitor?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"Well, then who are you?

The chair turned around to reveal an albino echidna wearing a silver belt and a black cape. He had 5 warp rings on each boot and 5 warp rings on each glove.

"Finitevus?" Geoffrey asked bewildered.

"Why yes, I'm so glad you recognized me," Finitevus said, rising from his chair.

"How could I not? You're the second most wanted man on Mobius!" Geoffrey said.

"You must be wondering what I'm doing with the Dark Egg Legion, hmm?" Finitevus said, walking over to Geoffrey's chair.

"Pin-point accuracy," Geoffrey said, rubbing a sore on his arm.

"Well, I'm not," Finitevus said.

"Not what?"

"With the Dark Egg Legion."

"What do you mean?"

"I've started my own Legion. The Shadow Legion."

"That's a bit redundant isn't it?"

"How so?"

"The Dark Legion, the Shadow Legion. They're pretty much the same."

"Wrong. It would be redundant if Dimitri hadn't been stupid and made an alliance with Eggman."

"That's right. The Dark Legion doesn't exist anymore. It's just the Dark _Egg_ Legion, isn't it?"

Finitevus finally got up to where Geoffrey was sitting.

"Yes. In fact, the Dark Egg Legion and the Shadow Legion are at war right now," Finitevus said.

"What's the difference between you guys?" Geoffrey asked.

"The Dark Egg Legion Legionizes people while the Shadow Legion restore their memory, and pits them against the Dark Egg Legion," Finitevus replied.

"You don't get rid of their cybernetic parts?" Geoffrey asked.

"I'm afraid that the parts can't be removed."

"Why not?"

"Imagine not having an arm."

"I see."

A Shadow Legion soldier walked in. His hood was down so he could see that it was a Dingo.

"Sir, I've finally got what we were looking for," the soldier said.

"Dingoes and Echidnas working together? Never thought I'd see the day. You know, after that Enerjak bloke and everything," Geoffrey said.

"Ah, yes. Enerjak. Good times, good times," Finitevus said.

"You realize that's the reason you're the second most wanted criminal on Mobius, don't ya, Mate?" Geoffrey said.

"And I would've been the first if the stupid echidna's father hadn't broken the hex," Finitevus said, frowning.

"You were the one who told him how to do it," Geoffrey said.

"I didn't actually expect him to sacrifice his own life!" Finitevus said.

"Can I interrupt?" the soldier said.

"What? Oh, Geoffrey this is our mole, Sicyut. However, when he goes undercover, he changes his name to Furino," Finitevus said.

"I've finally was able to get a copy out of the base," Sicyut said.

"Splendid! Lay it out on the table," Finitevus said, rubbing his hands together.

Sicyut did as he was told.

"A copy of what?" Geoffrey asked, getting out of his chair.

"Blueprints for Project: Mach III. It's a new secret weapon of theirs," Sicyut said.

Geoffrey looked at the blueprints.

"Oh, god..." Geoffrey said.

"What is it?" Finitevus asked.

"I've seen him before," Geoffrey said.

"I have too. And if it is what we think it is, there won't be any Dark Egg Legion base to invade very soon," Sicyut said.

September 12

4:32

Bladius backed up against the wall.

"Get back!" He yelled, pulling out a gun.

The robot ignored his warning. Bladius fired a bullet. It ricochet off the robots armor and struck Bladius in the stomach. Bladius doubled over in pain. The robot raised it's arm, charged an energy ball the size of a basketball and blew Bladius to pieces.

"Objective complete," the robot said.

"Moving on to secondary mission: destroy the Dark Egg Legion base!"


	9. Face to Face

September 12,

4:40 AM

Omega, Shadow and Rouge were walking up a steep hill. They were all exhausted when they got to the top. Rouge collapsed.

"How long until we get there?" Rouge asked.

"Probably 30 seconds. Look!" Omega said, pointing forward.

Omega was pointing at an egg shaped building with the Eggman symbol on it. The Dark Egg Legion base.

"We're here!" Shadow exclaimed.

"That's strange..." Omega said.

"What?" Rouge asked, getting out of the three feet of snow she was in.

"My radar says that there is no one living in that building," Omega said.

"No one living? What do you mean? They couldn't have known we were coming," Shadow puzzled.

Omega's radar picked up something else. It was the same signal he had gotten from... Omega felt the one emotion he hated; fear. Omega turned around and with the sweep of both arms, he knocked Shadow and Rouge down the hill. He jumped down after them.

"Omega! What was-" Shadow's rant was interrupted by an explosion.

A metal piece came flying over the hill. It had the left part of the Eggman symbol on it.

"Th-they..." Rouge stammered.

The signal was still there. When he found its location, he wasn't happy. Omega looked up. A strange robot descended. It looked like Gamma, except it had two hands, each one had a green circle in it's palm; it only had one eye; it had metal shields with two spikes on the end welded onto its arm; it had black metal for skin, not red; it had two arms connected to his forearm; and it had a long straight metal "tail". It was almost like a rudder. The strange thing was, it didn't have any boosters. How could it have been flying? When the robot landed, Omega could clearly see what his serial number was. He couldn't believe his eyes. His serial number was 101.

"Beta," Omega said.

"You know me, but I don't know you. How is that?" Beta asked.

"Eggman can't live in the present can he?" Omega asked.

"If you're talking about rebuilding me for the third time, well, I guess he can't," Beta said.

"Why did you destroy that base?" Omega questioned.

"Why else? Because it's fun!" Beta said.

He started laughing hysterically. Omega lunged forward with a fist. In a flash Beta stopped laughing, grabbed Omega's arm, and ripped it off with ease. Omega looked at where his arm was supposed to be. Although he felt no pain, it seemed like he couldn't do anything but stand and stare at where his arm's home had been for 6 years.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Beta said, tossing the arm aside.

"Y-you..." Shadow said.

Shadow's fur started to become hot. Rouge grabbed Shadow and pushed into the snow, instantly cooling him off. Rouge then continued by throwing a kick at Beta. Beta grabbed her foot and swung her into a tree. Rouge stood up as if it were nothing. Rouge then spun into a tornado kick. She hit Beta square in the chest. It didn't even make a dent. Beta smacked her away. He ran toward Rouge and slammed his hands into her, sending her flying. Rouge quickly started to fly back. As she was, she saw a glow in the distance. A yellow glow. An energy orb. It hit Rouge before she could react. As she was falling to the ground she thought, _I'm sorry, Omega._ Beta turned around to Omega, who had watched the scene unfold.

"Now it is time for you to-" Beta was interrupted when he heard a helicopter coming.

Beta raised his arm and tried to power an energy ball, but instead of making a small yellow ball, it made a spark.

"Damn!" Beta said, quickly flying off.

Omega's sight units shut off and he fell to the ground. Shadow was sitting in a smoking crater. Some people dropped down.

One of them spoke into his radio, "We got here in time. There alive, barely."

That's when Omega's other senses shut down. He was now unconscious.

September 12,

5:42 AM

Omega opened his eyes. He was back at G.U.N. He looked at his arm. It was there. Had it all been a dream? His question was answered when Rouge came in the room. She was sitting in a wheelchair. It hadn't been a dream.

"You two took quite a beating," the Commander said, walking in.

"Beta is extremely powerful," Omega said.

"Indeed," the Commander said.

"We wouldn't have lived if you guys hadn't shown up," Rouge said to the Commander.

"I guess you wouldn't have. But right now, I have some very important news," the Commander said.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"Beta, full name E-101 Mach III Beta, has taken the Chaos Emerald from the Dark Egg Legion base. We can use this to our advantage by tracking him with this," the Commander said holding up a small watch.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but what will we do when we get there? He ripped off my arm last time!" Omega exclaimed.

"That's the part I was getting to. First of all, we've given you, Omega, some new upgrades. You are now E-123 Mach II Omega. The second thing is that Beta has no more power. He can't shoot anymore," Commander explained.

"What do you mean?" Omega asked.

"When Beta tried to shoot the rescue copter down, his hand sparked. Either its broken, or he's out of power. And I don't know where else to find quantum energy, so he can't recharge," Commander said.

"Quantum energy?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, that's what Beta uses for power," Commander said.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Omega asked.

"Oh, um, just you for this mission, Omega," Commander said.

"Why is Shadow not coming?" Omega asked.

"He's in a coma," Commander said quickly.

"Alright, I better get a move on then, hmm?" Omega said, moving toward the door.

After Omega left Rouge turned toward the Commander and said, "Why did you lie to him?"

September 12,

5:56 AM

Beta hovered in the air three hundred feet from the ground. In his hand he held a Yellow Gem. A Chaos Emerald.

"Stupid emerald!" Beta screamed, throwing it to the ground.

Beta turned on his radar and set the settings to quantum energy only. Something came up. He looked at that direction it said. It was a long way from here, but it was worth giving a shot. If he didn't recharge soon, he wouldn't stand a chance against that red brute he tore the arm off earlier. He started to fly very fast toward that direction. Little did he know Omega was heading right for him.


	10. Quantum Power

September 12,

11:56 AM

Omega flew toward the signal irradiating off the Chaos Emerald Beta was holding. He would be there in about half an hour. He would soon destroy Beta with his new upgrades. It wouldn't even be a fight. It would be a massacre. Omega was now superior to Beta. Omega shook his head. _That's the kind of thinking I had when I was sent to destroy Gamma. And in the end he made my life Hell. Why can't Beta do the same? He could destroy me ease. No. Stop thinking like that! I'll be fine. _That was the one thing Omega was wrong about.

September 12,

11:56 AM

Beta finally came upon the area of quantum energy. It was a base. Not a Dark Egg Legion base, but it was a base no less. There was a strange symbol on it. It seemed to be a G with markings around it. He held both hands above him and flew down and full speed, ready to break a hole in the roof. He smashed straight through the roof and onto the floor. He looked around him. Overlanders. He hated them. Several soldiers came running in.

"Hands up!" one soldier exclaimed.

"Alright, if you insist," Beta said.

He detached his hands from his body and threw them up to the roof. He then continued to kill every living thing in that room, get back to where his hands were thrown up, and catch them. He walked to a door to his left. Blue letters on a keypad to the right of the door blinked "Enter code". Beta punched through it. He followed the signal of quantum energy. The room that he had entered had about ten soldiers in it, with what seemed to be a bat in a wheelchair in the back of the room. All the soldiers open fired on the sight of the robot. All bullets bounced harmlessly off the robots skin. Eventually, all the soldiers stopped firing and let a soldier holding a rocket launcher come through. He knelt down, put it on his shoulder, and fired. Beta dodged off to the side as the rocket blew into a wall, creating a nice new hole in it. Beta jumped forward, and started to maim, mutilate and massacre the soldiers. Every soldier was dead at the end. It was only him and the bat.

"We've met before, haven't we?" Beta asked, walking slowly toward the bat.

"Stop right there!" the Bat said, pulling out a gun.

"We all know that that's not going to work," Beta continued.

The bat started firing. All the bullets fell to the ground. They were useless against Beta. Beta grabbed the gun out of her hands and threw it to the side. Beta leaned in.

"Do you know what I do to people like you?" Beta asked.

"You most likely completely destroy them," another voice said.

Beta turned around. A black hedgehog with red stripes on his spikes was standing next to an overlander in a military uniform. The overlander was middle aged. Beta knew he had seen him from somewhere.

"Abraham Towers," Beta said, completely ignoring the bat.

"Beta," Towers said.

"You two know each other?" the hedgehog asked.

"We met once when I was in my original form," Beta said.

"During his training," Towers said.

"I might have laughed if it weren't for the lack of the proper emotions," Beta said.

"I doubt we have any more to say to each other. Shadow, go to town," Towers said, handing the hedgehog named Shadow a green Chaos Emerald.

Shadow grabbed the emerald and jumped at Beta. The battle began.

September 12,

11:56

"We're too late!" Geoffrey St. John yelled over the sound of the helicopter.

Geoffrey St. John, Sicyut, and Dr. Finitevus stared down at the smoldering crater that was once a Dark Egg Legion Base.

"He... he was..." Sicyut mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Finitevus said, pulling the helicopter door closed with one hand and placing his other on Sicyut's shoulder.

"Who?" Geoffrey questioned Finitevus.

"His father, Sicron Bladius. He didn't even know that the man he knew as Furino was his son," Finitevus said.

"Be careful there, Finitevus. It almost sounds as if you care," Geoffrey said.

"But if Beta's not here, where is he?" Sicyut asked.

"It's most likely he destroyed the quantum generator inside the Dark Egg Legion base, and he didn't have that much to start with. He's probably heading toward the nearest quantum power supply," Finitevus said.

"And that looks like...?" Geoffrey asked.

"Something like this," Finitevus said, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Geoffrey.

Geoffrey looked at the paper. It was blank except for a sketch of what looked like a metal water bottle with a blue light bulb where the lid would be. Geoffrey's eyes widened.

"I know where he's going," Geoffrey said.

3 Years Ago

7:43 PM

Sicyut's cell door opened. Dr. Finitevus walked in.

"Get up," Finitevus said.

"What is it?" Sicyut asked.

"We have to go, now!" Finitevus said, pulling Sicyut to his feet.

Finitevus ran out the door. Sicyut followed. They ran down a hallway, turned ran down another hallway, opened a door and... the sunlight almost blinded the dingo.

"Hey!" someone shouted.

Sicyut was still blind, so he couldn't see. He was soon pulled into what felt like a pillow. His eyes soon adjusted to the lights and saw he was in a comfortable flying thingy. Finitevus soon corrected him, telling him it was an Eggmobile. Sicyut peeked over the side of the Eggmobile. He couldn't believe his eyes. A man with a ridiculous mustache and was egg shaped was cursing them as they flew off. _Dr. Eggman_. Sicyut thought as Finitevus flew far away.

September 12,

12:43 Noon

Omega came to a clearing. He looked on his scanner. Beta should have been standing on that hill. Omega walked up to the top of the hill. He saw a yellow emerald in the ground. Beta didn't have the Chaos Emerald with him. So where was he? Omega picked up the emerald and turned around to go home.

September 12,

1:02

Shadow was thrown to the side. The two had been battling for about an hour. And Beta emerged victorious. Beta had burned a β on Shadow's hand. The black robot turned toward the Commander.

"Now it's your turn," Beta said, raising his fist and running at the Commander.

Rouge couldn't look. She was powerless to do anything and now her best friends were being maimed. She could barely stand it. Soon Beta was standing in front of her again.

"Normally I would kill you, but I have an agenda to keep," Beta said, turning toward another door.

Beta stopped for a moment and said, "Besides, I don't like defeating someone twice," Beta said.

Beta opened the door with another punch. There were no guards this time. _Pity,_ Beta thought. He walked into another room. A small desk with a lamp on it was the only thing that was in this room. But then he saw it. The quantum power supply. It looked like a metal water bottle with a blue light bulb where the lid would be. Beta grabbed it and screwed it in his chest. He instantly felt the power rushing throughout his body. He hadn't felt this powerful ever.


	11. Before the Storm

September 12,

2:43 PM

Omega heard a helicopter overhead. He looked up to see Geoffrey St. John leaning out of the helicopter. He threw a rope down. Omega climbed up the rope and into the copter. When Omega reached the top, the first thing he saw was the dingo in a Dark Egg Legion robe. He raised his arm cannon which was soon pushed down by Geoffrey.

After a long explanation, Omega turned to Geoffrey and whispered, "Are you sure you can trust Finitevus?"

"I don't. I expect him to stab me in the back the second I turn it," Geoffrey whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Finitevus asked.

"Nothing," Omega said, turning back to the window.

Finitevus whispered something under his breath that sounded like something that had to do with metal.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Omega asked.

"G.U.N. HQ. I think that's where Beta is goin'," Geoffrey said.

"It's most likely he's after a quantum power supply," Finitevus added in.

"What would one look like?" Omega asked.

"Like this," Geoffrey said, handing Omega the piece of paper he was handed earlier by Finitevus.

"Geoffrey... this is..." Omega's voice trailed off.

"What?" Sicyut asked.

"I found something that looks exactly like this! I found it at the Zeta ruins!" Omega exclaimed.

"Omega, where is it now?" Finitevus asked, leaning in.

"Back at G.U.N. HQ," Omega said.

"Well, then, we better get going," Finitevus said, returning to his sitting back position.

Sicyut poked his head in the cockpit and said, "Head for G.U.N. HQ."

September 12,

2:53 PM

Beta walked back into the room of the battle that he had had with Shadow that had lasted for an hour. Shadow still lay on the floor to the side, but Towers had moved over to the bat and was giving her something. He whispered her something and then collapsed. Beta strolled over to the bat as if he had all the time in the world.

"Where were we? Ah, yes, sudden death!" Beta said, raising his arm.

In the blink of an eye, Towers had jumped up and stuck a mine to Beta's eye. Beta retaliated by firing off an arm cannon. Towers now had a new hole in his chest. He slumped over dead. Beta reached up and grabbed the mine on his eye and tried to pull it off. Meanwhile, the bat was wheeling toward the door. The mine exploded. Beta was sent flying to the back wall. He reached up to his eye. Not even a scratch. He got up, and looked around him. Total carnage. _No matter, _Beta thought. He started a scan for a generator of some kind. Something that would make a big boom when it was shot.

7 Years Ago,

2:30 AM

Beta stood at the center of the room. Master Eggman had ordered him to stay there while he got his "little brother" up. He looked around him. He hadn't seen so many robots gathered together before. But then again, he was built not two weeks ago. He saw a robot that resembled a hedgehog. _Silver Sonic 2_ was carved into a piece of metal below the glass that encircled the robot. This was the same for a smaller robot that also resembled a hedgehog except that on the piece of metal it said _Metal Sonic_. Apparently, Master Eggman was obsessed with this "Sonic" character. Who was he? Beta's thoughts were interrupted by the clanking of metal. He looked over to the source of the clanking to see a robot that looked a lot like him, but was red instead of black.

"Beta, this is Gamma," Eggman said.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Big Brother Beta," Gamma said.

"You two are going to do a little sparring," Eggman explained, "The one who wins will be honored with the privilege to come aboard my newest creation, the Egg Carrier. Well, then, let the battle begin."

Eggman quickly ran off to the side of the room as Beta jumped into the air and activated his hover jet. He glided across the room firing off three shots toward Gamma. Gamma dodged them at a surprising speed and countered with a shot of his own. It hit Beta straight in the face, destroying one of his eyes. Beta fell to the ground. Gamma stood over him with his gun ready to fire. Beta smacked Gamma's gun arm away and used his free arm to perform an uppercut. Gamma stumbled back. Beta started to fire at Gamma. Gamma rolled underneath all of them, jumped up, and shot Beta in the stomach. Beta collapsed. His one working eye faded to a gray color as Beta lost consciousness. The next time Beta woke up was as Beta Mach II, on a destroyed Egg Carrier.

September 12,

3:12

Omega sat in the Shadow Legion Copter as it roared over the mountains.

"How long does it take to get there?" Omega asked.

"It varies," Finitevus said.

"My friends are in danger, so if you can't make this bucket of bolts to go any faster, I'll most likely have to scrape you off the wall of the copter," Omega said, raising his arm cannon.

"Easy there, Mate," Geoffrey said, pushing the arm cannon down.

"Can I at least know when I can start tearing that stupid robot to pieces?" Omega asked.

"Oh, you won't be," Finitevus said.

"What do you mean?" Omega asked.

"Think about it. The most powerful robot in the world. I don't want to destroy it, I want to employ it," Finitevus said.

"You actually think Beta will side with you?" Omega said.

"Not at first, no. But if I capture it and reprogram it, the world will be mine," Finitevus said.

" I knew we couldn't trust you!" Omega said, standing up and raising his arm cannon.

"Well, if you knew, why did you?" Finitevus said.

"Finitevus, your under arrest," Geoffrey said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"That's where your wrong," Finitevus said, pulling out a remote control.

"What does that do? Open up the garage door?" Omega said.

"No, it detonates the bomb currently in St. John's head," Finitevus said.

The helicopter was silent for almost an entire minute. Omega lowered his arm cannon.

"Ah, even the mightiest of people will fold in a hostage situation," Finitevus said, standing up.

"So you're back to the world domination thing? I thought you needed that Enerjak bloke to 'cleanse the world with fire' or something," Geoffrey said.

"Yes, but the world is rebellious. With that stupid echidna's son and that blue hedgehog out there, even Enerjak could not purify the world. But when Beta gets rid of those two fools, the way will be clear for Enerjak to rid the worl-" Finitevus' rant was interrupted by a whack in the back of the head from Sicyut.

"I've been waiting to do that from the day I met you," Sicyut said.

"I think he's unconscious, Mate," Geoffrey said.

"So, dingoes and echidnas _can't_ work together after all," Omega said.

"Not only that, but I found out that he planned to let Beta destroy G.U.N. HQ so that he had one less organization to worry about," Sicyut said.

"So what you're saying is..." Omega said.

"This thing can go a lot faster," Sicyut said with a grin.


	12. The Battle

September 12,

3:23 PM

The Shadow Legion Helicopter sped over the forest. They were close. Omega could see the mountain that G.U.N. HQ was built on. He was about to fight a robot who could be more powerful than himself. Was he scared? No. He already knew the final outcome of the battle whether he survived or not. And he was looking forward to it.

"Alright, so we go in, beat up Beta, and save every one, right?" Geoffrey asked.

"Perfect except one detail," Omega said.

"Really? What did I miss?" Geoffrey asked.

"There will be no "we" in this picture," Omega said.

"You can't be serious, Mate," Geoffrey said.

"If I Gamma can beat him, so can I," Omega said.

"But, you aren't Gamma! And Beta is ten times as strong as he was when he was in his Mach II form!" Geoffrey exclaimed.

"And I am ten times as strong as Gamma," Omega said.

"So you think things will work out just as they did when Gamma and Beta fought?" Geoffrey asked.

"No. Things will end differently. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to fight him alone," Omega said.

_Very differently indeed, _Omega thought.

September 12,

3:28 PM

Beta walked into another room. Nothing. He started to think that he'd have to destroy the base the old fashioned way. _A few more rooms and then I'll destroy it from the outside,_ Beta thought. He found nothing. _Oh, well, _Beta thought. He blasted a hole in the roof and flew up to the top of the HQ. He landed on the roof.

"Let's get this over with," Beta said.

He heard something. Sort of a buzzing sound. He turned around just in time for Omega to smack him in the face. Beta stumbled back.

"So, we meet again," Beta said.

"How original," Omega said.

"Say, haven't I seen you before?" Beta said.

"You ripped off my arm not long ago," Omega said.

"No, somewhere else," Beta said.

"Well, who else looks like me?" Omega said.

"Gamma?" Beta asked.

Omega was silent.

"I guess not. But you are of the E-100 series no less," Beta said.

"E-123 Omega Mach II at your service," Omega said with a bow.

"Mach II? Impressive. Tell me, do you know what happened to Gamma?" Beta asked.

"He's dead," Omega said.

"Hmm? Dead? Pity. I was hoping that I could exterminate him like the vermin he is," Beta said casually.

Omega lost his temper.

"How dare you talk about Gamma that way!" Omega yelled.

He jumped forward and threw a punch at Beta. Beta grabbed his fist with lightning fast reflexes.

"So predictable," Beta said.

Omega punched him in the gut with his other hand. Beta was sent flying through the air. Beta landed on his feet and fired off three shots. Omega rolled under all of them and tried to punch Beta. Beta leaned backward as the fist flew over his head. Beta did a back flip kick and hit Omega in the face. Omega stumbled back. Beta took this opportunity to fire at Omega. Four shots were all easily dodged by Omega. Beta was baffled how fast Omega could regain focus on the battle. Beta knew he couldn't win this battle on land alone, so Beta tried a new strategy. Beta took to the air. Omega followed. Beta flew backwards toward the forest while shooting at Omega. Omega easily dodged the shots and started to gain on Beta. When Omega was in arms length, Beta disappeared. Omega stopped and looked around. _Where did he go?_ Omega thought. An energy ball hit Omega in the back. Omega was sent flying forward. Omega was able to stop and turn around. Beta came flying in fast. Omega just barely dodged the fist that was coming at him at full speed. Beta threw another punch which was blocked by Omega. Omega tried to use his right hook. Beta disappeared for a moment. He reappeared above Omega and smacked him with all his strength. He fell to the ground. Beta landed on far away from him. When Beta was close enough, Omega kicked both of his legs in the air, letting his momentum bring him up while at the same time, Beta was kicked in the face. Beta threw a punch at Omega, which was blocked and returned. Beta ducked this punch and tripped Omega. Omega hit the ground with a thump. Beta tried to shoot him, but Omega rolled out of the way and got up again. Omega threw another punch at Beta that was dodged and returned. Omega was hit in the gut, sending him directly to a tree. Omega fired off two shots that Beta dodged and hit a rather large tree behind Beta.

"You idiot. You can't even hit me with one of your-" Beta's gloating was interrupted by a loud crack.

Beta turned around slowly. The tree that Omega had shot earlier started to fall. Omega rolled out of the way. Beta was too stunned to move. The tree made an unpleasant grinding noise when it fell on top of Beta. Omega stood up. It was over. He had done it. Omega turned around to leave when he heard another crack. _Oh no,_ was the only thing Omega could think when Beta came crashing out of the tree. He was breathing heavily. Beta rose into the air.

"I will not be defeated by a piece of junk like you! I will destroy everything on this stupid planet! Then I won't have to deal with idiots like you!" Beta screamed.

"Well, how do you plan on doing that when I'm standing in your way?" Omega said confidently.

Beta smirked.

"You don't get it do you? I have my own power supply now. I'm not afraid to use it!" Beta screamed, holding both hands in front of him.

A small yellow energy orb started to grow in Beta's hands. Electricity bounced around on Beta's skin.

"Neither am I!" Omega said, aiming his right hand at Beta.

Omega's right hand switch out for a cannon shaped gun. A small red energy orb appeared in Omega's cannon.

"Prepare to die!" Beta said.

Beta's orb traded out for a long beam of yellow energy that was one foot in diameter. Omega's did the same. The two energies sped toward each other like bullets. The two collided in the air that created a ball of orange energy that started to grow in between the two lasers. The ball grew to ten feet in diameter, a perfect circle. Then, time seemed to slow down. The two combatants were locked in a constant battle of power that seemed to last an eternity. But then, time started again, creating a white flash that broke both combatants beams. And Omega was pretty sure it was an explosion. A crater that stretched from the base of the mountain to the edge of the forest was now in the ground. Smoke was everywhere, making it so Omega couldn't see. He stumbled around and tripped. His power was drained so much, he could barely stand. Omega got to his feet. He looked around him. He couldn't see where he was going. Suddenly, Omega felt pain in his gut, and the sensation of being lift off his feet. Beta's hand was stuck in Omega's gut.

"How dare you!" Beta screamed.

"You don't want... to do this, Beta," Omega breathed.

"Oh, but I do! I want to completely destroy every single speck of you! I want you to become nothing!" Beta replied, laughing insanely.

Beta threw Omega forward. Omega landed on his back. Beta walked over to him. Omega stood, readying himself. Beta threw a punch that was ducked by Omega. Beta threw a right kick followed by a left punch. Both landed blows on Omega. Omega started to spin his hands rapidly, so that they would become drill-like. He swung both his fists at Beta one was ducked while the other one was grabbed. Beta threw Omega by his arm. Omega came rolling to a stop. Beta fires off three shots while Omega was down. Omega dodged all three of them. He hopped up and charged Beta. Beta stood his ground. The two collided and they were sent backwards by the force of the tackle. Beta kicked Omega off and got to his feet.

"Activating full arsenal!" Omega exclaimed.

With laser cannon arms, machine gun shoulders, sniper eyes, shotgun chest, and mine feet, Omega was once again a walking arsenal. Omega started firing. Beta ran to the side as complete destruction was let loose right where he used to be standing. Beta ran around him and was about to punch him when Omega turned around suddenly. Beta was sent flying back. He came skidding to a stop. Beta was no longer moving. Omega walked slowly toward Beta. He looked down on his older brother. _How dare you even think about talking about Gamma that way,_ Omega thought. Beta rolled to face Omega and shot him with an arm cannon in a split second. Omega fell to the ground. The battle worn Beta walked over to Omega who was now lying on his back.

"This... has gone on... long enough..." Beta said, taking deep breaths.

Beta raised his right hand above him.

"Die!" Beta screamed.

He brought his hand down.


	13. Revelation

4 Years Ago,

1:12 PM

"But you're right, G.U.N. will need more than me," Gamma said.

"Finally admitting defeat? I'll make it worth your while by completely destroying you!" Omega said, activating his full arsenal.

"But I have on last thing for you. A gift. Connecting Data stream 3% complete," Gamma said.

Omega loosened up the rest of his weapons.

"53% complete," Gamma said

Omega aimed.

"Data Stream Connected, upload complete," Gamma said.

The shots could be heard from miles around.

September 12,

4:21 PM

Beta hit Omega in the gut. He hit him again. He stomped on him. He did whatever he could to make sure his death was as painful as possible.

"Stop..." Omega breathed.

"Why? So you can take a breath?" Beta said, continuing his assault.

"No, so I can give you something," Omega said.

Beta stopped, stunned.

"W-what did you say?" Beta asked.

"I need to give you something that I have owned for 4 years now," Omega said.

"What are you talking about?" Beta said.

"Connecting to Data Stream 25% complete," Omega said.

"What are you talking about?" Beta asked

"60% complete," Omega said.

"Stop it!" Beta said, raising his fist.

"Data Stream Connected, upload complete," Omega said.

"Die!" Beta screamed, bringing his fist down only to be stopped in midair.

"W-what's going on?" Beta asked.

Beta tried to punch him again only to fail.

"What did you do to me?" Beta asked, looking at his hand.

"I gave you the best thing a robot could have: a soul," Omega said.

"A what?" Beta asked.

"Gamma gave me one. I always thought of it as a weakness, but I found out it's the only thing that has kept me alive for the past 4 years," Omega said, trying to get up but collapsing.

"But, why?" Beta asked, bewildered.

"I pass the mission on to you," Omega said.

"What mission?" Beta asked, stepping back.

"Gamma's mission. The mission that was passed down to me is now yours. The mission to save everyone from Eggman's reign of terror," Omega breathed.

"N-no. That can't be... NO!" Beta screamed as he flew off into the sky.

Omega was left there, unable to move. Not long after, he could hear a helicopter landing not far off.

"Over there!" he heard a familiar voice say.

Shadow the Hedgehog, Commander, Rouge, and Geoffrey St. John came running to him.

"Omega! Speak to me!" Shadow exclaimed.

"What should I say?" Omega asked.

"You're alive!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Not for long. He's dying slowly. We need to get him to a medical bay fast!" Commander said.

"No... It's too late for that. Beta ripped everything up inside me. The damage is too serious," Omega said.

"There's no such thing as too late, Mate," Geoffrey said.

"Oh, yes there is," Omega said.

"Tell me one time," Shadow said.

"Gamma..." Omega murmured

Everyone was silent.

"Geoffrey, come here," Omega said.

"What is it?" Geoffrey asked.

"It's been one extremely crazy little fishing trip, huh?" Omega said.

"Who told you I was on a fishing trip?" Geoffrey asked.

"You did. Just now..." Omega's eyes faded to black.

The walking arsenal was now dead.

September 12,

4:56 PM

Beta stood atop the tallest mountain on Mobius. He just stood there and thought about what had gone on. His younger brother, Gamma, had become a rebel and started to fight against Eggman. Omega was the last of the E-100 series and was sent to destroy the robot at the same time G.U.N. had tried to employ him. They got to Gamma at the same time, causing a battle. Omega defeated Gamma, but Gamma had uploaded a soul onto Omega. This caused Omega to join G.U.N. and carry on Gamma's mission. Omega, in turn, then gave him a soul and the passed down mission. It was confusing, but he thought he understood it. It was now his job to destroy Eggman and save all the other E-series robots. He was now against Eggman. Not that he was in the first place. Beta clenched his fist. _Why did you have to do this to me, Omega?_ Beta thought. He relaxed. He then realized that this was good. He was now able to do what he loved to do AND not be chased by G.U.N., the Freedom Fighters and such. He was going to like this job. He lift off into the air and started to scan for any Dark Egg Legion bases in the area.

September 13,

8:43 PM

Finitevus was thrown into his cell. He looked around him. Not that bad. Not as bad as it could have been.

"Well, guess who decided to drop in!" a voice behind him said.

_Oh, god no,_ Finitevus thought as he turned around. His nightmares had been realized.

"S-scourge?" Finitevus said.

"The one and only. Hey, guess what I did ever since you fired me!" Scourge said.

Finitevus' moans could have been heard by someone who was deaf.


End file.
